Don't give up
by manga-girl-freak
Summary: Ryoma is participating in the Us-open and some people decided to come along. A bit of Ryosaku and other couples if requested :p
1. Chapter 1

AN : Disclaimer I don't own Prince Of Tennis

Ryoma, Sakuno, …are 15 years old

Momo and Kaido are 16 years old

Tezuka, Fuji and the rest are 17 years old

* * *

Normal Pov

The regulars were just done practicing and recovering from Inui's evil Inui juice when our little redhead decided to break the silence.

"Hoi hoi Ochibi you're going to participate in the US-open right?"

"Hn" Answered Ryoma.

"Ne, can we come with you? Because well you're staying at your house in Amerika that is big enough for all of us and the US-open is in the summer vacation. Soooo…can we come??" Asked Kikumaru really excited (An: this is an ff so if this compeletely wrong possible just bear with it)

"Yadda"

"Why not?" asked Momoshiro who wanted to come as well.

"Huh, spill do you have a secret girlfriend in Amerika you don't want us to meet?" He asked while putting Ryoma in a headlock.

"No, it's because you are to annoying." Was his blunt reply while muttering "Baka sempai's."

"Nyaaa, Ochibi hidoi!" Yelled the redhead

"Whatever."

"Saa, maybe we could help you with your training." Said our blue-eyed tensai who overheard the conversation.

"AAAAAAH! Fuji don't scare me like that nya! And were did you just come from?" asked/yelled Eiji.

"There's a 3% chance he got out the trash can, 10% chance he climbed down from a tree, 40% chance he was hidden behind a tree and there is a 100% chance he got out the dressing room because he was done changing." Said Inui popping out of nowhere.

"INUIIIII! Don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heartattack."yelled Eiji again.

"A-ano, Kikumar-sempai c-can you-u l-let g-go of me? I c-cant b-breath." Said Momoshiro who was slowly turning blue.

"Gomen, gomen Momo-chi. … Eh where did Ochibi go?"

Ryoma's Pov

"_Tceh Baka sempai's they're a lot to loud. Well at least I'm finally home."_

"Oi chibisuke already back" Asked Ryoga

"Hn"

"Shouldn't you be on a date or something like that?" Asked Ryoga

"Isn't that what you do?" Was my answer.

"Oi, sheishounen, me and Ryoga can always help you by giving you some tips on how to date seeing you lack in that environment."

"No thanks, oyaji"_ "Great he just had to come as well. Forget what I said those two are worse then all my sempai's combined" _

After I greeted my mother and Nanako I went upstairs where Karupin gave me a tackle as a greeting. _"At least someone who isn't annoying in this house."_

"Ryoma dinner's ready." Said my mother

"Yeah time to say goodbye to your girlfriends on the phone." Added that stupid old man.

After dinner I brushed my teeth and went to sleep with Karupin curled up against me.

End Pov

At Sakuno's house

RIIIING RIING

"Y-yes Ryuuzaki residence th-this is Sakuno speaking." She said while answering the phone.

"Hai, I-I'll call her right away. Obaa-chan it's for you." Called Sakuno

"Yes Sumire speaking?" said the old tennis coach (Sumire: Who are you calling old? *glaring* . Me: N-n-nobody I meant young hehe. Sumire: Hope for you *still glaring* )

"…."

* * *

AN: Okay so this is my first try on a multichapter story so PLEASE don't kill me if it's not that good. Reviews and some tips for noobie here would gladly be accepted.

There's going to be Ryosaku here but if there's a couple you want me to add you could put it in the review. : p


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Here is the second chappie for the story

"Hello Sumire Ryuuzaki speaking."

"Aa, hello coach it's Eiji speaking here." Said the excited Eiji.

"Yes Eiji what is it?" asked a curious Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Well we have a favour to ask of you." Answered Fuji who had taken the phone from Eiji who was jumping up and down and yelling because Fuji had confiscated the telephone.

"Okay who is 'we' and what is the favour? Because you guys are being a bit suspicious."

"Well 'we' is the Seigaku team, as for the favour it was to ask if we could go to America to support Echizen, and maybe help him with a couple of things." Said Fuji with an evil smile on his face.

"Well,…I can't let you guys go all by yourself, god knows what for stunts you'll pull.

But I can't let Sakuno stay alone at home."

"She can come along, the more the merrier. And I'm sure it'll be a good experience for her." Said Fuji who had opened his eyes and had an evil/sadistic aura around him.

"That's a good idea, maybe it'll even help her a bit with her English seeing how low it is right now. Where is the rest of the team did they go home? Because I don't hear them anymore."

"Oh they're just listening really closely that's why they're so quiet, they don't want to miss the conversation." Was Fuji's answer. While the real reason was that they were scared by Fuji's evil look so they went a bit further away, so they wouldn't be the victim of Fuji's evil plans.

"Ow, okay. Well it's fine by me BUT you guys or your parents are paying the plane tickets. And you'll listen to the rules I make." Answered Ryuuzaki-sensei completely obvious to Fuji's evil look.

"Saa, arigatou Ryuuzaki-sensei." Said Fuji who had closed his eyes again.

"Nyaa we can goo! Yeeeeeeey!"

"BURNING! We're going to America, baby!"

"This'll be a good manner to collect data.3

"Taka-san look out you'll end up hurting someone with that racket."

"Uiss looks like Echizen can't lose us so easely."

"Fsssh oi baka don't be so loud."

"Urusai Mamushi!"

"Kaidoh, Momoshiro 20 laps around the court tomorrow morning." Were the different outburst from the excited or in Tezuka's case stoic regulars.

Ryoma's POV

"_Why do I have such a bad feeling all of a sudden? Hn, it's probably Oyaji who found out that I burned one of his stupid magazines. Or Ryoga who find his mandarins that I ate._* insert smirk*_ tceh they're both mada mada dane. That's what they get for annoying me."_


	3. Chapter 3

Mells: Sorry for the LATE update but I had my exams (3 weeks) and I broke my laptop but that has already been taken care of.

Regulars: Get on with the story were waiting

Mells: yeah yeah *whispers* jerks

* * *

"Ryoma, you really have to wake up now or you will be late. School starts in half an hour and I bet you're not even dressed." Nanako yelled from downstairs

"WHAT! How come nobody woke me up?" Asked/Yelled Ryoma who was already putting his school uniform on and brushing his teeth*

"I tried to wake you up about 30 minutes ago but you just went back to sleep."

"Whatever. What is there for breakfast?" Said a now fully dressed Ryoma.

"Well Aunt Rinko made fried eggs with bacon. Now hurry up and eat or you'll be late."

"Not hungry, itekimas." Ryoma replied already running out of the door.

"?...Iterashai?"

Ryoma's Pov

"_Does okaa-san really have to prepare American breakfast every morning? Last time I checked we were living in Japan so a Japanese breakfast would be logical, right." _I sighed and entered the school gates.

_3_

_2_

_1  
Nothing? _

"_Looks like waking up late has it__s advantages, there isn't any fan girl to see. *sigh* At least I don't have to run from those crazy girls today… at least not in the morning."_

Sakuno's POV

"_Mou, I'm really REALLY late, why did I forget to put my alarm clock? Obaa-chan warned me she had to go to school sooner today to do some things. Baka Sakuno. … Ah there is the school gate, maybe I'll be on time. Okay now I have to run to class and that's all."_

Crash

"_Looks like I cheered to soon." _Ryoma thought when he felt something or rather someone crash into him.

"Itte, Gomen I-I wasn't watching w-were I was going." Sakuno whimpered rubbing her sore butt.

"_Wait… that voice." _"Ryuuzaki?" Asked Ryoma but it came more out as a statement.

"E-eh, R-ryom-ma-k-kun g-gom-men... H-honto ni gom-men." _"Baka, Baka, Baka Sakuno he probably thinks you'r a clumsy idiot… mou."_

"Hn." _"It was partly my fault, and does she really have to bow that much? But it can be quiet funny to see and it makes her really cute as well…NANI? Okay maybe I should have eaten breakfast; I'm starting to get delusional."_

BRIING

"E-eh w-we h-have t-to hur-ry or we'll b-be l-late." Sakuno said hearing the first bell.

"Ah." Confirmed Ryoma who was glad the bell cut of his inner battle.

As soon as they entered the classroom both of them got bombarded. Ryoma by his fan girls who began squealing as soon as they saw him, and Sakuno by Tomoka who asked how come both of them entered together, which got accompanied with a dozen of glares.

"_Do they really have to be so loud? My ears are bleeding. Can't t__hey be quiet like Ryuuzaki?"_

"_Mou, they are going to kill me…I think that if they practiced enough even __those glares could kill."_

BRIING

"Take your seats please." Mr. Engeliski the English teacher said entering the classroom after the second bell.

"_Looks like I'll be able to sleep a bit longer."**_

"Okay today we are going to see the different types of houses, the parts of a house and the different objects in a house." Told Mr. Engeliski who received a couple of groans from the students.

"_The lesson barely started 15 minutes ago and he is sleeping again, okay calm down I have an idea that'll make him stop sleeping in my class for good."_ Mr. Engelski grinned and wrote down a 'difficult' paragraph from the lesson they were seeing.

"Ryoma as I see you're bored. Would you like to translate this paragraph in Japanese?"

"Hai." Replied Ryoma mad that the teacher woke him up from his dream where he was finally going to beat his baka oyaji.

"_Haah, that'll be so un__-cool for Echizen_, _good_ _luck_." Grinned Horio who stilt thought Ryoma was just lucky before. ***

Ryoma's POV

"_Tceh, let's see__** 'I live in a two-storey detached house. I have a large garden so I have to use my lawnplower a lot so that my garden stays nice. My favorite room is the attic. Because there is a skylight and I can enjoy looking at the sky when I'm not busy.'**__ First he wakes me up then he makes a mistake in the phrase that I have to translate...even my teachers are mada mada dane." _"Is this correct Mr. Engeliski?" I asked after I wrote down the answer.

"U-uh yes '**Good job Ryoma.'**" He said looking irritated I could translate it, really are they doing it on purpose or do they really forget I lived in America for 12 years. Hm…let's see how he likes to be humiliated in front of his students BY a student.

"Oh and isn't it lawn mower?" I asked in my usually bored tone. I heard the class laugh as soon as I asked this.

"W-what u-uh y-yes you're right… I did it on purpose to see if you would notice the mistake or not. You can go back to your seat."

I could barely suppress a grin when I saw his face getting 10 different shades of red. _"More like you can go back to sleep, and really on purpose, who would believe that?"_

"Hey Echizen glad you found the trap Mr. Engeliski put in the phrase." Whispered Horio to me.

"Hn."

"_And there I have my answer."_ Was my last thought before going back to sleep. Luckily the rest of the day went by quickly. Before I knew it, we already had tennis practice.

* * *

AN: Please review it's nice to know if people read you story

*Such a multi tasker

** You can guess three times who thought that, first two times don't count.

*** He never learns does he?


End file.
